The Sound of Love
by DarkChild316
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the human world and all of the digidestined are spending the day with their special someone. And with a little encouragement from her friend Yolei, Kari has big plans for T.K. that leads to a night he'll never forget. T.K./Kari, brief Matt/Sora, brief Joe/Mimi, brief Ken/Yolei, brief Tai/Jun. For The Alpha Phoenix. Please R&R.


Hello and welcome everyone to my third _**Digimon**_ lemon of my lemon career. And the lucky pairing in this story is the highly popular T.K./Kari pairing. Just how crazy will things get between the blonde digidestined of hope and the brunette angel of light? If you guys know me well enough by now, then you know that you can expect anything. So without further ado, let the games begin.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the human world and all of the digidestined are spending the day with their special someone. And with a little encouragement from her friend Yolei, Kari has big plans for T.K. that leads to a night he'll never forget.

Pairings: T.K./Kari, brief Matt/Sora, brief Joe/Mimi, brief Ken/Yolei, brief Tai/Jun

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Digimon**_ or any of the songs in this story.

Author's Notes: This takes place five years after the events of _**Digimon Adventures 02**_. Which means that T.K., Kari, Ken, and Yolei are all 18, and Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Tai, and Jun are all about 21. This lemon is dedicated to the great lemon writer and fellow Digimon and T.K./Kari fan _**The Alpha Phoenix**_, whose awesome lemon _**"Warming up from the Cold"**_ was a huge inspiration for me to write my own T.K./Kari lemon.

* * *

It was a late Valentine's Day afternoon in Odaiba, Japan and many people were out having a romantic evening with the ones they loved. At one particular rock & roll restaurant we look to find Matt Ishida and his wife Sora Takenouchi enjoying a nice calm Valentine's Day dinner while listening to a guitarist sing a rock song for his lover who was on stage with him.

"This is great Matt, I'm having such a good time and the food here is awesome too." Sora said to her blonde-haired lover who chuckled at her. Sora was wearing a pink blouse that managed to contain her ample breasts and black Wrangler jeans with a black leather belt with and a pure silver belt buckle adorned with pink diamonds.

I thought you'd like it babe, this is actually a special Musician's Night they're having here tonight. It's where local musicians get the opportunity to sing a special love song to their special someone. The catch is you only get 5 minutes." Matt explained. He was currently wearing a blue casual button up shirt with a black leather diamond-studded jacket and matching black leather diamond-studded pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen what I want you to do now is put your hand together for multi-platinum recording artist Matt Ishida and his lovely wife Sora." the lounge announcer said and the lounge erupted into applause and Matt held out his hand to his stunned lover Sora and she took it and followed him up onto stage.

"How's everyone doing out there, you have to forgive my wife's surprise she didn't know that I had signed us up for this." Matt joked and the audience laughed at this as the stagehand brought Matt his signature guitar.

"Well I was wondering all week long what song I was going to sing for my lady, and in the end there was only one song that came to mind. I think you all may know this one, so here goes." Matt said as he played the guitar and began to sing:

_**This time I wonder what it feels like.  
To find the one in this life.  
The one we all dream of.  
But dreams just aren't enough.**_

_**So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting.  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen.**_

_**So I'll be holdin' my own breath.  
Right up to the end.  
Until that moment when.  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with.**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

_**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight.  
And dammit this feels too right.  
It's just like Déjà vu.  
Me standin' here with you.**_

_**So I'll be holdin' my own breath.  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when.  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

_**You can't give up, (when you're looking for).  
A diamond in the rough (cause you never know).  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on).  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on.**_

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me, oh.**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

The crowd erupted into raucous applause and cheering as Matt finished singing and Sora smiled at her husband and she embraced him and passionately kissed him which prompted the audience to whistle and cheer at the young couple.

_**~Meanwhile over at Joe's house~**_

Joe presented a large square present to his lover Mimi, who he had been dating now for the better part of two years. The present was inside a large pink box with a red heart designs and a large red bow with a pink tag attached to the box. The tag read: "Happy Valentine's Day Mimi. Love, Old Reliable."

"Hmm. I wonder who this "old reliable" chap is." Joe said and Mimi giggled at him.

"Nice try Joe." Mimi said with a smirk that soon lit up into a smile of absolute joy as she opened her gift and saw that he had bought her a Dooney & Bourke handbag, watch and bracelet set.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mimi." Joe said and Mimi jumped at him and the two fell onto the living room couch with Mimi on top of Joe laying a hot passionate kiss on her boyfriend. And Joe wrapped his arms around Mimi's back and returned the kiss.

_**~Elsewhere in town~**_

Tai Kamiya and his girlfriend Jun Motomiya were out on a date at an upscale nightclub and the two appeared to be having a good time. Tai had been dating Jun for the past six months and the two hit it off well and many of their friends felt that the two were a perfect match for each other with their similar cheerful happy-go-lucky personalities.

"So what's your brother been up to lately?" Tai asked his girlfriend.

"Oh he's just been hanging out with that girlfriend of his Asuka." Jun said.

"Wait, what. You mean Davis actually has a girlfriend. As wild as he is." Tai said.

"That's what I said when I found out, but judging by what they were doing when I found out about the two of them, I'd say that this girl is just as wild, if not more wild that him." Jun laughed and the two laughed until their ribs ached.

"Well I guess we don't have any room to talk about anyone, as wild as the two of us are." Tai said and a smirk appeared on Jun's face.

"Well then come with me onto the dance floor and I'll show you just how wild I can be." Jun said and Tai smirked at her before taking her hand and following her to the dance floor.

**_"Hotel" __by Cassidy featuring R. Kelly begins playing~_**

"Let's dance." Jun said as she and Davis began to dance in an extremely provocative manner. They pushed their hips together as their bodies swayed in perfect synchronization. Jun put her back against Tai with her hands entwined in his and placed on either side of her hips. Then Jun bent over forward, arching her back as she did so. The young brunette then shook her hips against Tai's crotch before returning to her previous position.

Jun then turned around in Tai's hold of her and wrapped her arms around Tai's neck with Tai's arms still on Jun's hips. The two continued to bump and grind on each other in perfect tune to the beat of the song as they looked deeply into each other's eyes before their lips met in a passionate, lust-fueled kiss as they continued to dance the night away.

_**~Meanwhile in downtown Odaiba~**_

Ken and Yolei were currently out on a Valentine's Day date at a traditional Japanese fair. Yolei was currently getting some funnel cake for both herself and Ken and Ken was currently playing a shooting game to try and win a prize for Yolei.

"Ha, I got another one." Ken said as he shot down his fifth consecutive target in a row using the wooden pop gun that he was provided with.

"Nice Ken, now I can see why everyone in the police force that you work with calls you the best shot in the unit." Yolei said to her boyfriend as he lined up for another shot.

"Got that right, give me a gun and I'll shut it down. It's just a shame I don't have my _RugerSR1911_ handguns on me, otherwise I'd close this booth down in five seconds." Ken said as he shot down his sixth straight target.

"Yeah and then you'd have to explain to your boss why you were shooting off two semi-automatic handguns at a Japanese fair." A voice said and Ken and Yolei turned around to see Kari walk towards them.

"Hey Kari, and you have a point, if I got in trouble with my boss for using my firearm in a non-police situation, I'd really be in some deep trouble then." Ken said as he shot down yet his seventh straight target.

"Kari what are you doing out here?" Yolei said to her friend.

"I was on my way to give TK his Valentine's Day present. I wanted it to be something that he would never forget." Kari said.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. So what exactly did you have in mind?" Yolei asked and at that moment Kari blushed heavily and looked away from Yolei in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see what you're thinking about doing, Kari you sly girl." Yolei said with a smirk.

"Truth be told Yolei, I'm kinda having second thoughts about this, I'm just not sure if I'm really ready for this." Kari said to Yolei.

"Really. Kari let me ask you something. How long have you been in love with TK?" Yolei said.

"I've loved him since we were little." Kari answered.

"And how long have the two of you been dating each other?" Yolei asked.

"Since after our battle with MaloMyotismon five years ago." Kari answered.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you've been in love with him for all these years and you've been dating for five year's. So if you're not ready now, when do you think you will be ready, because I definitely know that TK is ready to take things to another level?" Yolei said.

"How do you know that Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Ken told me, besides you know how much those two like to talk to each other. So if he's ready for this, what's holding you back?" Yolei asked and Kari smiled at her friend.

"You know what, you're right. Thanks Yolei." Kari said.

"Alright, one more shot and I win." Ken said as he lined up his last shot and fired. The target wobbled for a bit after being hit before finally toppling.

"Yes, I told you I was the best shot in my unit." Ken said triumphantly.

"Nice work Ken." Yolei said as he presented her with the stuffed eagle that he had won for her and Yolei just smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Yolei, Ken I'll see you guys later. I've got a Valentine's Day present to give to a certain someone." Kari said as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Alright, see you later Kari." Yolei and Ken said to Kari as she headed off to TK's house for a night that neither of them would ever forget.

"_Go get him girl."_ Yolei thought to herself as she and Ken went on to enjoy the rest of their date.

_**~Later that night at T.K.'s house~**_

T.K. was just getting in from a street basketball game with some friends from school and he was looking forward to unwinding and spending the rest of the day relaxing.

"Man what a game that was. Those guys always push me every time we play each other." T.K sighed to himself as he entered his house and went up to his room taking off his shirt as he went. What he saw next when he opened his room door caused his eyes to nearly fly out of his head. Kari was lying on her side on his bed completely naked, her beautiful body completely exposed to him.

"Nice of you to join me T.K." Kari seductively said as she rose from the bed and walked over to the amazed blonde boy while seductively swaying her hips. She pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them. She then pushed him up against the wall and smothered her large and perky breasts against his toned, muscular chest and began kissing and licking his neck.

"K-Kari, what are you doing." T.K. moaned and Kari giggled as she felt something hard grow near her abdomen.

"Giving you your Valentine's Day gift of course." Kari seductively whispered in his ear.

"You didn't have to get me anything Kari." T.K. said.

"You say that, but this guy right here tells me otherwise." Kari said as she slipped her hands into his pants and began to stroke his cock. T.K. moaned at this as he finally lost all self-restraint he had left as he picked up Kari by her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to his bed and laid her down before he stripped off his pants and boxers leaving him as naked as her and climbed on top of her.

"Glad to see that you're going along with this." Kari giggled at her boyfriend.

"That's the effect you have on me babe." T.K. said with a smirk and Kari smirked back at her as she reached over beside the bed and turned on T.K. music player, and it began playing a special CD that she had placed in it when she first got into the room.

**_~"Legs Shakin'"__ by R. Kelly feat Ludacris begins playing~_**

Kari smirked as she flipped the two of them over and rested in his lap. She then wrapped her arms around the back of T.K.'s neck as she held his face to her bosom where he started licking her ample breasts and she started rubbing her fingers on her clit in response to her rising wetness. T.K. kneaded the delicious orbs together while tasting them and Kari moaned while she held his face to her bosom and trailed her fingers through his blonde hair while he started fingering the brunette's womanhood along with her.

"Wow Kari, looks like you've gotten awfully hot and bothered." T.K. whispered in a husky voice to his brunette lover as Kari just whimpered as her blonde lover continued to finger her inner walls that began to turn wet from his fondling of her breast while he joined in her fingering while she bit her lips while both her fingers and T.K.s wriggled into her hot core and dragged themselves against her walls.

Kari then resorted to fingering only her clit while T.K. wriggled his fingers inside of her with his other hands groping the mound he tasted while she swayed it against his face. T.K. licked Kari's breasts before laying back to allow the latter to sit over his face with her pussy just waiting for his tongue and the buxom brunette reached down and spread her folds apart in front of his face.

T.K.'s tongue started smoothly tracing around Kari's folds and the brunette slightly sat upright to kiss Kari's smooth, toned stomach and he licked around her navel, causing her to breath heavy before her lover kissed her stomach one last time to kiss his way back down to her womanhood where he teased her clit by licking it nice and slowly.

Kari moaned as she felt T.K.'s hot tongue circle her clit before he started constantly focusing on her clit before finally having his tongue enter her moist entrance. T.K. thought his girlfriend's insides tasted perfect as he gripped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides.

T.K. licked into Kari's warmth while she gripped her left breast and fondled it at the same time she started fingering her clit to add to her wetness and the sight was quite hot for the blonde male as his erection still stood tall, which Kari smiled at in delight while his tongue dragged on her walls to taste her wetness.

Kari fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto T.K.'s tongue that also helped increased those chances she had. The blonde male's tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more so as to tease herself even further.

It worked as she turned wetter than she was a second before thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and T.K.'s skilled tongue licking vastly into her warmth and the slender brunette's blush didn't disappear and her legs shook and trembled in lust as her lover's hot dug its way into her. T.K. moved his hands closer to Kari's warmth and replaced her hands with his as he spread the folds apart while Kari moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts to rub them together.

Kari's wetness seeped onto T.K.'s raging tongue while he licked into it while Kari aroused herself even more by toying with her large mounds and soon she felt herself about to fully release her inner fluids into his awaiting mouth. T.K. rubbed his fingers on her folds as he licked into the moist area to tease the buxom brunette sitting above his face before moving his hands behind her to grip her plump ass to grope it as Kari bit her lip while still playing with her tits.

Kari let out a loud scream of ecstasy as she squeezed her large breasts as nice as she could and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm hit her and her inner fluids came streaming out of her womanhood into T.K.'s mouth, where he hungrily licked the delicious fluids that poured onto his tongue. T.K. greedily licked Kari's pussy clean of her tasty inner fluids until there was none left.

"Kari, you're absolutely delicious." T.K. said as Kari got off of him and she giggled before she gripped his cock and kissed him.

"Now it's your turn to have some fun T.K." Kari said as T.K. stood in front of the bed and she was on her knees in front of him with his cock directly in front of her face.

_**~"Lollipop"**_**_ by Lil Wayne feat. Static Major begins playing~_**

Kari smirked at the size of T.K's manhood as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to stroke it. T.K. shivered at her touch and watched as she jerked him off. Kari blushed at how hard T.K.'s cock felt in her hand and she continued to pump it. She smiled at the feeling and palmed T.K.'s balls before beginning to bounce them in her hand. She stroked it and brought her mouth closer to it.

Her tongue lashed out and teasingly licked the underside of it. T.K. lowly moaned at the warm feeling of Kari's mouth and she licked her lips at the taste of his member. She then got an idea as she cupped her breasts and her head gestured for T.K. to come closer. He did as instructed and placed his member next to Kari's chest. Kari then squeezed her breasts together on his manhood and it took all the strength T.K. had to keep from falling onto her.

Kari smirked and giggled at his reaction and began to knead her breasts together on his erection. She purred at the feeling as she rubbed her breasts together on his erection and had her now-hard tits rub his vein-covered shaft. T.K. watched as Kari opened her mouth and planted it on whatever of his cock that wasn't inside her breasts. T.K. moaned at how Kari's mouth was on the inside and began to thrust into her cleavage.

Kari's mouth sucked off T.K.'s manhood as he carefully sent his hips forward and he moaned all the while. T.K.'s cock was smothered by Kari's tits and she kept squeezing them together on his stiff length. She smoothly kneaded her breasts together on T.K.'s cock as he pumped it through them and into her ample orbs of flesh. Kari swirled her heated tongue around T.K.'s cock and he lustfully growled in response to the feeling. The young maid let out muffled moans and T.K. placed his hand on top of Kari's head.

She sandwiched her breasts on his member and stroked it. The orbs of flesh bounced on T.K.'s cock as it thrust into the valley of ample flesh and Kari felt the head of it twitch inside her mouth. She immediately understood that T.K. was nearing his release and carried on with massaging her breasts on his length.

Soon, T.K. groaned as he unleashed his semen into Kari's mouth and she moaned as he came. Kari kept her breasts together on T.K.'s erection and she swallowed it whole. T.K. panted as Kari released his manhood and simply licked her lips as she looked up at him. She threw him a seductive smile and winked at him and he smiled down at her. The next moment Kari walked toward the wall of the bedroom while seductively swaying her hips before she placed her hands on the wall and looked back at T.K. and swayed her plump ass at him.

**_~"Scream"__ by Usher begins playing~_**

"Come and get it T.K." Kari said in a sweet and seductive voice as she licked her lips at him to entice him further. T.K licked his lips as he walked over to Kari and stood behind her and began rubbing the head of his member on her folds, and Kari panted as he slid himself inside of her and claimed her virginity and both lovers moaned loudly as T.K. began to pound into Kari.

Kari kept her hands planted on the wall and she began screaming in ecstasy while T.K. sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Kari's breasts heaved back and forth with T.K. being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed.

Both lovers breathed heavily as their hips worked against each while T.K. held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length. T.K. groaned while Kari's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The blonde male let go of Kari's hips and cupped her breasts to knead them as they jiggled.

Kari screamed as her breasts were groped with her lover's cock jetting into her walls of flesh. T.K. rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Kari reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest. Kari turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss.

Blue eyes locked with brown ones while Kari reached back to run her finger under his chin and he thrust forward into her. T.K. slammed his length into Kari's womanhood while she still managed to pit her hips against his. The pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and T.K. circled his finger on Kari's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Kari moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as T.K.'s pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier. He held onto the buxom brunette as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and circled his fingers around the erect nipples as he bounced the mounds in his palms.

T.K.'s continued to send his length plummeting into Kari's innards as she gave up on the battle of hips and just let the blonde boy do his business. Kari cupped her breasts and rubbed them together with T.K. helping her to arouse herself even further as they still explored each other's mouths with pure lust building.

The young pair kneaded the heaving tits together as the blonde male pounded into Kari's warm and moist core with great speed and power and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Kari's inner tunnels grinded T.K.'s cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to T.K. and his lover groping her breasts together.

T.K. and Kari broke their kiss and moaned once more. The buxom brunette decided to restart rutting her hips in a backwards motion to match T.K.'s speed and he enjoyed the feeling of her ass once again smacking into his crotch. He lustfully growled as he began to lick Kari's neck and she whimpered at this while receiving his manhood that charged through her folds.

Kari's entire face went red as T.K.'s member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. T.K. and Kari gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did.

The blue-eyed male still licked Kari's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against his with him jetting his cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Kari's let out a loud scream as her womanhood constricted around T.K.'s length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the brunette girl's womb.

T.K. pulled out of Kari and the two of them rested on the bed and caught their breath before Kari laid on her side and motioned T.K. over to her and the blonde boy laid beside Kari setting the two up in a spoons position before he slid himself back inside of Kari's warm tight innards and began to thrust into her once again.

Kari's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as T.K. began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. T.K.'s eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was around his cock as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Kari's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Kari panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by the blonde male and T.K. moaned as her innards grinded his member and milked him with each thrust. T.K. then began nibbling away at Kari's tender neck as he tried to give her a hickey. With the pleasurable sensation of T.K.'s teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of T.K.'s throbbing cock crashing into her walls, the brunette teen's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed.

T.K. moaned with Kari and sweat dripped from their bodies as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Kari's body and drove her to the brink of insanity. Kari gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the bedroom as T.K. and Kari's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as T.K. continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits.

Kari whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of T.K.'s teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome blonde boy. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Kari could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Kari's walls clenched around his cock causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Kari collapsed onto her back and T.K. collapsed beside her panting heavily and sweating profusely. Kari lovingly ran her hand through T.K.'s blonde hair and he lovingly nuzzled his brunette lover.

"Well that was fun wasn't it Kari." T.K. said to the buxom brunette woman.

"Yep and lucky for me, the fun never stops with you T.K." Kari said and T.K.'s only response was a smirk.

**_~"Next Go Round"__ by Nickelback plays~_**

Almost a few seconds later, Kari found her back on the wall as T.K. pounded into her warmth and she moaned in response. Kari had both her arms and legs wrapped around T.K. as she bucked her hips. T.K. slammed his manhood into her walls and she moaned in response. She put her forehead against T.K.'s and the beautiful brunette nuzzled the handsome blonde.

T.K. held onto Kari's breasts as he pumped his stiff length into her body and she grinded it with each thrust he did. Kari bucked her hips in sync with T.K.'s lust-driven movements and his blue eyes stared at his female partner. T.K. pressed his hands into Kari's breasts and groped the mounds. Kari's blushing face became contorted with lust at T.K.'s throbbing erection slamming into her core and she began to lick his neck.

He smiled at this and kept Kari's curvaceous form against the wall as he thrust into her tunnels. T.K. moaned with Kari as they worked their hips together and she gripped his ass in the process to pinch it. He grunted at this as Kari brushed her tongue on his neck slowly and he enjoyed how smoothly her tongue glided on his neck.

Kari's toes cringed from the pleasure she felt and kept her legs locked around T.K.'s crotch. The brunette's forehead hadn't left T.K.'s and numerous amounts of sweat poured from both their temples together. T.K. held onto the bouncing orbs of flesh as they jiggled in his hands and he rubbed them together. Kari began to nibble on the saliva-covered part of his neck until she left a hickey on it and T.K. pressed his lips against her own.

Their tongues began to fight inside each other's mouth as they kissed and Kari wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly and they moaned into their kiss until Kari's womanhood wrapped around T.K.'s throbbing cock a final time and he filled her up with his semen.

Not even a second after that, Kari was once again being pounded into by T.K.'s erection, this time she was facing away from her blonde lover as she rode him is a reverse cowgirl position. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as T.K. pounded into her with the same speed and vigor as before. She was really impressed by his stamina and the energy he had.

T.K. moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that smothered his cock and that it rubbed against and Kari moaned while resting her ass on his lap to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy. The blonde male moaned as Kari grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts.

Kari's bright brown eyes were darkened with lust and she blushed heavily as T.K. pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Kari's plump ass smacked against T.K.'s lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and she continued working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls.

T.K. moaned loudly before he reached up and gripped Kari's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that still felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before they moved to her stomach to make circles around it before finally moving his hands upward to once again begin to grope the buxom brunette's jiggling tits.

T.K. growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them in his palms while Kari still rode her lover's length in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into with his ballsac heaving as well. Kari moaned loudly and her eyes once again turned white in pure ecstasy.

T.K. rubbed Kari's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Kari gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as T.K.'s cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Kari's level of arousal soared higher than ever as T.K's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the brunette female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

T.K. and Kari moaned loudly as he pounded into her one more time before her walls clamped down onto him once more and pulled on his length causing it to fire yet another impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb. Kari's face formed true lust as she fell back onto T.K. and he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Well that was one hell of a hot make-out session, don't you think T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Who said the fun was over Kari." T.K. smirked and Kari just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**_~"Number One" by R. Kelly feat. Keri Hilson begins playing~_**

"Oh alright, come on you horny blonde." Kari said as she lay back and brought her knees up and her legs apart. T.K. then lay on his right side perpendicular to Kari with his hips under Kari's arched legs, effectively forming the T-Square position. Kari didn't have to wait long before T.K. reentered her and began to pound into her once again.

Kari moaned as she began to once again buck her hips to meet his thrusts. She gripped the sheets tightly and her breasts jiggled from the sharp impacts into her warmth as he pummeled his member into her walls and he teasingly stroked her smooth, flat abdomen with his left hand while Kari continued to buck her hips.

The blonde male's hilt rumbled Kari's insides as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. T.K. then reached up with his right hand that he was using to stroke her stomach and palmed her perky breasts and caressed it tenderly to raise the pleasure the brunette woman felt.

T.K.'s member crashed into Kari's womanhood before he leaned slightly forward as best as he could from his current position and planted his lips on her tits and began to feverishly suckle them while still continuing to plunge his cock into her tightness. Kari moaned at this and held his face to her breasts encouraging him to continue.

T.K. groped and suckled Kari's tits and continued to relentlessly pound into her before she reached up and began to stroke Kari's cheek. Kari whimpered and she kept her legs bent and arched as T.K. continued to practically bury his member into her tightening walls as they grinded on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns as T.K. kneaded and toyed with Kari's sizeable bust and smoothly rubbed his palms on them and bounced them in his hands as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

T.K and Kari soon moaned together as her walls tightened around his cock making it unleash another heavy burst of semen into the buxom brunette teen's core. Sweat poured from both parties' bodies as their release flooded Kari's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face as T.K. pulled out of her and laid next to her.

"Hey T.K. want to go one more time. I have something in mind that I think you may like." Kari said.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" T.K. asked and a kinky smirk lit up on Kari's face before she straddled him and she began to rub her ass on his cock and T.K. finally caught on to what his girlfriend wanted.

"Kari, are you sure you want to do that?" T.K. asked.

"Sure, go for it." Kari said and T.K. nodded before he gripped Kari's ass and slid himself inside of her. Kari moaned in pain while T.K. moaned in pleasure from how tight her ass was, it being even tighter than her pussy. After giving her a few moments to adjust, he began vigorously pounding into her ass.

Kari's ass started to constrict around his member as he plunged into her and the brunette teen moaned and her body shivered in pleasure as T.K.'s cock slammed into her ass that repeatedly tapped against his lap. T.K. closed his eyes and smiled in pure bliss about how Kari's tight rear felt as he pounded into it while moving his hands up to once again begin groping her breasts.

Kari's face was contorted in lust as she once again found herself lost in total ecstasy. Her eyes turned white once again and her seemingly immortal blush returned in full to her face as she moaned from how strong T.K. felt on the inside of her rear while she began rolling her hips and the male blonde smiled at how warm and tight his lover's ass turned out to be.

T.K. then brought his face to Kari's breasts and began to suckle her tits while taking his left hand off her breasts and moving it down to her heated womanhood where he began to rub his fingers on her folds to raise her arousal further. T.K. smiled at how erratic Kari's breathing turned from her extra arousal sources being touched and from the pleasured look on her face as he thundered his cock into her clapping ass cheeks.

T.K. moaned in delight as the rear mounds clapped on his member as he continued to send his cock pistonning into her ass. Kari thought T.K.'s member in her ass felt good as she continued working her hips to match his thrusts as T.K. continued to finger Kari's pussy and growled as he caressed and suckled her heaving mound of flesh that jiggled in his palm while she started caressing her free mound.

Kari still shivered at T.K.'s cock repeatedly hitting into her ass while her pussy turned wet from his fingering and the fondling of her breasts and they both moaned as T.K. dug his fingers into her warmth that was turning wetter due to her rising arousal. T.K. let out a husky growl at the plump rear clapping together on his length as he sent it ramming into her rectum and Kari moaned loudly as she felt herself almost ready to come.

T.K. sensed this and continued ramming his cock into Kari's ass until her ass wrenched around his cock, squeezing it like a boa constrictor and causing it to fire a heavy burst of semen into Kari's ass. Kari let a lewd expression build on her face before collapsing backwards and off of him with him collapsing a few seconds later and falling face down into her breasts.

Kari giggled at him before raising his head up to hers and planting her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. Brown eyes gazed lovingly into blue ones as the two shared one last passionate kiss before T.K. pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies.

"So how was that for a hot and steamy Valentine's Day?" Kari asked.

"Best Valentine's Day I've ever had, that's for sure." T.K. said and Kari smiled at him and the two kissed one last time before they let Bobby Caldwell's _**"What You Won't Do for Love"**_ lull them into the greatest sleep of their lives.

* * *

Wow, now that's what I call a hot Valentine's Day present. I originally planned to write this story with this exact same plotline for last Christmas, but as you all know circumstances involving my mother that were beyond my control prevented me from doing this story until now. But after seeing how this one turned out I can honestly say it was well worth the wait.

I hope you guys like the little soundtrack I used for this story. I tried to match up the songs with the appropriate scenes. I have all of these songs on my IPod and I decided that this would be the perfect story to incorporate some of my favorite songs into my lemon scenes. Of all the song choices in this story, I'd have to say the toughest choice was the one I used for the club scene between Tai and Jun. It was between the song _**"Wild Ones" **_by Flo Rida and the song _**"Hotel"**_ by Cassidy and R. Kelly. And while Flo Rida's song is a great song, it just isn't as catchy as the other song, nor does it click with this story and with Tai and Jun like Cassidy and R. Kelly's hit single does which is eventually what the telling factor was for me.

I also hope you guys liked the all-out sexfest that was T.K. and Kari's lemon scene. I decided that since this lemon is being written for Valentine's Day, it should contain more than just the standard 3 or 4 rounds I usually use in my lemons. And as an added bonus to the fan's, I decided to debut a new position in this lemon: the T-Square position. A position that, to my knowledge has never been used in a lemon story until now. I'm still experimenting with it, so I hope you guys don't think it's to bad. I also thought that since out of all the couples from the first two seasons of _**Digimon**_, since T.K. and Kari are probably the most lustful, I figured that it would be great to do an anal scene with these two.

Now as for what's next, the next _**Digimon**_ lemon you'll see from me will be a Takuya/Zoe lemon. I already have a plotline for the pair set up, and while I won't tell you exactly what it is, I _will_ say that the plotline is inspired by an R. Kelly hit song that is one of my all-time favorites from the King of R&B. I'll most likely release it in May, since Zoe's birthday is in May to make the story a birthday present for Zoe.

I also plan to rewrite my Ken/Yolei lemon with an entirely different plotline that the last story I released for the couple, which I deleted since the story was not very successful as I would have liked it to be (I contribute that mostly due to my inexperience with lemon writing at the time). I'll let you know when I'll release that one. Well so long for now and I truly hope you guys enjoyed this one. Especially you _**The Alpha Phoenix**_. And don't forget to read my Naruto's Holiday Harem lemon that was also released today. And as always don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
